Framework
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Skye wakes up in the framework world to find it holds everything her heart ever desired.


**Title:** Framework  
 **Author:** snarkysweetness  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Skyeward with two surprise guests  
 **Summary:** Skye wakes up in the framework world to find it holds everything her heart ever desired.  
 **Warnings:** Sexytimes.  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
 **Author's Notes:** Look we all knew I quit this show when they erased Skye and until she's Skye again I refuse to watch it so don't me with details I got wrong about canon because IDGAF just enjoy your fluffy sex.

Skye's eyes shot open and before she could take stock of what she'd woken up to her nostrils filled with water and she shot up in surprise, sputtering to catch her breath. She coughed up water and pressed her fingers against the bridge of her nose, cursing the burning that wouldn't go away anytime soon.

A beeping filled the small bathroom. She looked around to take in her surroundings and tried not to let the panic set in. As long as she kept her cool she could handle anything thrown her way.

She reached for the phone and her heart sank when she read the message.

 _Wake up your boyfriend. We're being called in._

Boy-Her heart sped up in her chest and she covered her mouth to hold in a sob. The sender was…Trip was alive?

Skye shook it off and reminded herself that none of this was reality. But even so knowing she'd see her best friend again made this all worth it.

Considering this was a world where she had to face her regrets it shouldn't be a surprise that he would be here; his death had been her fault and Skye would never be able to forgive herself for it.

Skye climbed out of the tub threw on a robe she found near the sink before checking her reflection. She looked better than she had in a long time and she wondered if it was because of the life she'd stepped into.

She glanced towards door and remembered that she wasn't alone. In this world she had a life and a boyfriend and maybe she was happy. But she wouldn't know until she walked out there and faced whomever he was. Though, if she was being honest she knew there was only one person she wanted to see when she walked into that room; the one person who would always have hold of her heart. And while it was foolish for her to get her hopes up as she took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob she did so anyway. If Trip was alive in this world, then maybe he was too?

A quaking sigh of relief left her body as she walked out of the bathroom and immediately recognized those biceps. She covered her mouth, her eyes filling with tears, as she slowly approached the bed and took in his sleeping form. It didn't matter to her that this wasn't reality, nothing would change the fact that she'd gotten the love of her life back.

As hard as she'd tried to deny her love for him the fact was she had never gotten over him. Things should have been different. She should have seen through his act. She should have saved him. If she had they would have been together, been a family, and the fact that they weren't and he was gone was the greatest regret of her life.

He tossed suddenly and she couldn't help but smile as he rolled over and reached for her. When he found her side of the bed empty he sat up sleepily and ruffled his bed head while blinking in confusion. When his eyes found her a huge smile formed on his face, lighting up the room.

Skye didn't even bother to fight the few tears that spilled from her eyes.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Skye moved closer to the bed, taking in his scent and gave him a genuine smile. "Nothing, Grant," she whispered, wanting nothing more than to reach out and touch him. "I just got a text from Trip, we have a mission."

With disappointment on his face he reached for her and Skye allowed him to take her hand. She gasped when she realized how real he felt. She reached out to touch his bearded cheek and resisted the urge to kiss him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered through a yawn.

Skye cocked her head to the side in confusion. "For what?"

Grant pulled her against his chest with a smile that melted her heart and kissed her nose. "Because I promised you a morning filled with sex followed by waffles and that I'd finally fix the dishwasher and finish painting the guest bathroom."

She didn't know why but hearing him talk domestic to her made her sigh happily. Skye leaned into him and nuzzled his cheek while he ran his fingers through her hair. "You have nothing to be sorry for," she whispered, meaning it. "We can do all those things another day."

Except there wouldn't be another day, she remembered sadly.

"But I was really looking forward to that morning sex," he whispered in a tone that left her skin flushed.

She gave him a smile as she gazed down at his stupidly handsome face. "Maybe we can still squeeze that in," she teased, forgetting her own mission for the moment.

Grant smiled and trailed his fingers along her neck. "But you know how the boss gets when we're late."

"Then you'd better make it fast," she whispered before pressing her lips to his.

Grant kissed her back in a way that left her weak in the knees. She'd forgotten what a good kisser he was. And while she remembered this was all in her mind she didn't see the harm in indulging in a few stolen moments of happiness.

He pulled her into bed with a smirk against her lips. "We both know I don't do it fast," he muttered like the cocky asshole she'd fallen in love with.

"I don't care how long you last just speed up getting started," she ordered in-between kisses.

"As you wish," he replied, running a hand up her thigh.

She heard her phone beep and she turned to find it but he took hold of her chin and pulled her mouth back to his. "They can wait," he muttered as his thumb found her clit. Skye bit her lip in surprise before gripping his biceps with a moan. _Fuck_ he was good with his hands.

Grant pressed her into the mattress and kissed his way down her neck, opening her robe as he made his way down her body. Skye sighed happily, enjoying the feeling of his beard on her skin. When he reached the apex in her thighs she cried out loudly and used the sleeve of her robe to cover the sound of her moans. There was no way in hell they were stopping and she had a strong feeling if they got too loud someone would interrupt.

Skye could spend the entire day with him down there using that masterful tongue of his but he only spent a few moments getting her ready to go and she regretted even mentioning a 'quickie'. She let out a small whine when he stopped and trailed his tongue along her torso as he made his way back to her lips.

"I love you, Skye," he whispered as he kissed her again. He pulled her close and she wrapped one leg around his waist as he pressed into her.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked, taking her face in his hands and using his thumb to brush away tears she hadn't even realized she'd spilled.

Skye reached for his face and kissed him desperately. "I just love you so much," she whispered through her tears. It felt good to live this moment even if it wouldn't last. It would give her something to hold on to. Another memory of him. It was going to kill her to have to leave him but for this moment she was going to cherish having him back.

He smiled and kissed her tenderly, resting his forehead against hers when he pulled away. "Sometimes it hits me that you chose me and I get so overwhelmed with emotions," he admitted, caressing her cheek. "I still can't believe you love me."

"I do; I love you so much more than you will ever know," she admitted sadly, pulling him closer.

He kissed her again and she raked her nails up the back of his neck before pulling him closer by his hair. She'd allow herself five more minutes of this before she returned to her real reason for coming here. Any longer and she wasn't sure she would ever let herself leave.

Skye leaned against his chest ten minutes later, willing herself to untangle herself from his arms. For a quickie that had been the best damn sex she'd ever had. And she was dying to know what a real session would be like. But she wasn't here to live out some fantasy life with him. She was here to save what was left of her small family.

She turned her head and pressed her mouth to his, her heart already breaking. "We should get dressed," she whispered sadly as loud cries suddenly filled the air.

Panic settled in her chest as her heart began to race.

"Don't worry, I'll get her," Grant whispered, giving her shoulder a kiss before jumping out of bed. He hastily threw on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt before disappearing from the room.

Her mouth went dry and she tried to call after him but she was unable to get the words out. She quickly threw on her robe and chased after him.

She found him in a tiny room down the hall and when she caught sight of him a loud sob left her body and she gripped the doorframe to keep from collapsing. Of course he didn't notice her breakdown because his focus was no longer on her but on the other woman in his life.

"Come on baby girl, there's no need to make such a fuss, daddy's here now," he cooed at the bundle in his arms. Skye watched him for a moment before pushing her way into the pink nursery, no longer able to hold back her tears.

"Give her to me," Skye whispered, unable to take her eyes off of the baby. She was so beautiful and perfect and her heart felt like it would explode from an overdose of love.

The moment Grant Ward placed their daughter in her arms Skye fell apart. How was she supposed to leave now? Even if this wasn't real…this was everything she'd ever wanted. Him. A family. A real life. Knowing she'd have to go back to a world without him or the possibility of this little girl ever being real was too much.

"Skye?" He asked, worry in his voice. "Sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"She's just so perfect," she whispered as the baby took Skye's finger in her tiny fist.

Grant wrapped his arms around them both and kissed the top of Skye's head. "Listen, I don't want to make you mad but you're not pregnant again, are you?"

Skye shook her head, still crying. "No, but I wish I was," she admitted, her body shaking as he held her closer.

The baby opened her eyes and smiled with a loud coo when she saw Skye. Skye leaned down and pressed her lips to her tiny hands. "Hi beautiful."

"Jesus, you two aren't even dressed yet? Fury is going to chew us all out if you two are late again. I knew you two breeding was going to fuck up this team."

Skye glanced up and swore she felt her heart stop.

"Instead of complaining why don't you take your niece and give her a bottle while we get ready. There's breastmilk in the fridge," Ward said, taking the baby and giving her to Trip. Skye felt a stabbing pain in her chest when he took her but even more so because this was all too much.

"Come on Alice, let's pretend your mom and dad are actually going to get dressed instead of trying to piss the boss off again by making you a sister."

"Don't say things like that to her!" Ward yelled from the bedroom angrily.

"What's wrong with you?" Trip asked, ignoring Grant when he saw Skye's face.

Skye sniffled and rushed to him, engulfing him in a hug. "Nothing, I just missed you," she whispered before pulling away and making sure she hadn't squished the baby in the process.

Alice. Her name was Alice.

It was perfect.

"You just saw me last night. Come on baby girl, I think your mom is already cooking up a sibling for you," he teased and Skye didn't even bother throwing anything at him like she would in the real world. She just let herself enjoy the sight of her best friend carrying her daughter off while the man she loved wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I'll make the coffee and call my sister while you get dressed. We can grab breakfast tacos after we drop her off on the way to the office."

Skye leaned up and kissed his cheek with a small smile. "That sounds good. I'll be right down," she whispered before leaving him to get dressed.

She stood at the bottom of the stairs moments later staring at the photographs lining the walls. This was the life she was supposed to have. The life where she had it all: the man, the baby, and the job. She loved the team and she was going to do everything she could to save them but…

"I've got her," Skye said, taking the baby as Trip shoved Grant towards the door.

Once they were alone she stared down at Alice's brown eyes and knew what she had to do.

Skye would indeed save the team but she wasn't going back.


End file.
